Grammaire
Grammaire is the child of Uva and the Li Grim. short description about character Backstory Grammaire was created from Uva's remains by the Li Grim, the avatar of the Gran Grimoire. The magical book came in contact with his core medals, and, sensing Uva's desire to live, bestowed them with a new life, as it was unable to revive Uva himself. Gram woke up for the first time in St. Ivalice with the Gran Grimoire at his side. He opened the book, and words appeared - explaining that the book was his mother, and that for his departed father's sake, Grammaire should live the best life he can. Ten years later, and Gram's basically a wandering little waif with a strange book at his side, who sometimes makes monsters in order to keep himself 'fed.' Personality Gram's an inquisitive kid. He's curious and ready and willing to ask questions of pretty much anybody, though often they're questions that throw people for a loop with the reasoning behind them. Emotionally, he's very self-contained - you could even say self-centered - and isn't interested in making friends so much as wringing people for whatever he wants out of them. He knows very much that he's not human and can be rather smug about it, too; he thinks he's something much better. He's yet to fully understand a lot of the parts of being a Greeed that have caused him misfortune or unhappiness; that his very nature is the source of the painful, underlying yearning that doesn't go away, and the Li Grim hasn't been particularly interested in explaining any of the 'bad bits,' either, preferring to comfort him in the short term and keep away any knowledge that might be an, uh, existential downer, to maintain the 'happy dream.' Anyway, Grammaire can be a bit of a parrot - "Maman says" this, and "Maman says" that, that sort of thing. He's got pretty much no qualms about making destructive monsters out of people's wants - it's what they wanted, after all, he could have just left them to keep pining - and will attentively watch the proceeding chaos if he has the opportunity. If someone gets upset, he's far, far more interested in knowing what specifically upset them, rather than the fact that they're hurt - he likes watching cause and effect, but doesn't really get permanency, ''or that, y'know, you shouldn't create situations that agonize people in the first place. If someone figures out that he's the source of a monster and just asks him to stop it, though, he'll leave them, specifically, alone, especially if they humor him and explain why they want him to - it's what their wish is NOW, after all, and a strong wish is something to be respected. It's not that the Li Grim's actively ''trying to keep him from morally maturing... it, too, lacks that sort of insight, and so doesn't have the basis to teach him to be more, uh, ethical. immMM gonna finish this later because i'm afraid my computer will reset on me Abilities self-explanatory Relationships with family, other characters, etc. Fetter this section only if the character has fetters. Otherwise, omit this section. Trivia self-explanatory Gallery galore Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes